kidnapping gone wrong
by DragonGirl90
Summary: the plan was flawless, there was no way anthing could go wrong, he would be a few bucks richer and put him in his place. it would be fun. rated just to be safe, it isn't that bad at all really


**sigh, i don't think this is that good, but i have recently been working on getting new chapters for most of my on going stories with the cryptic insperation Xilon has resorted to ever since i insulted him, not to self never insult muse, oh well, this came to me in math class...**

**i don't own FMA, and that is a good thing because i would be killed by rabid fans if my own habits applied to the series he he!**

Stealthly down the halls he crept, careful to not catch the attention of anyone who may see him he made his way to the door. He knocked lightly waiting to confirm that there was no response before unlocking the door with a key he'd made for just this reason and slipped quietly into the room. He glanced around to be sure that there was only him and the sleeping lump in the room before heading over to the bed where the sleeper was snoreing softly curled up on his side. He grined, this was going just to plan. He reached out to grab the sleeper ready to carry him off…

"you know, I'm glad you finaly showed up." he was flat on the floor on his stomach the former sleeper holding his arms behind his back pinning him with a knee on his lower back. he turned his head to glance at the person on top of him. "I was curious as to what was going on"

"… what?"

"yeah, when I did a quick check to see if anyone had slipped something in my food and found enough sleeping medicne to knock me out for hours in it… well I then checked Al's portion and found none… so I thought, well someone was out to get me and me alone, that someone was also clever enough to guess at the right dosage for me, meaning they knew my automail. Not only that but whoever it was knew about Al's body, and that I usualy eat his portion too. So that really limits who it could be, add to that the person would have to be close enough to us that they could convince Al to leave in order to get me."

"… you checked the food?"

"yeah, anyway I knew it couldn't be that anyone were worried I was not sleeping, they would have just talked to Al if they had any sense, so I wondered who it was and why they would try to drug me. No matter how hard I thought about it I couldn't figure it out, so I came up with an idea! Al was opposed at first of course, he said that I could get hurt and we didn't know who we were dealing with, and he didn't want to leave me alone, but eventualy he saw the reason behind it."

"… so you traped me!"

"in your own trap, clever huh bastard" he saw Ed grin. "but I still don't know why"

"get off me"

"why would I do that, as far as I'm concerned you tried to attack me, I could just shout pedophile right now you know, what would all your lady friends think?"

"Fullmetal!"

"tell me why and maybe I'll think about it"

"I order you off me!"

"hmm, well I guess I could tell Al who was behind this, I'm sure he would like a word with you"

"… fine ok! Havoc, Breda, and I made a bet, somehow we got into talking about whether you were able to take care of yourself if someone slipped you something. We came up with a plan, like you said, drug you and then take you. we were planning on tieing you up for a day or two to teach you how vulrnerable you are against that and then letting you go!"

"you guys have nothing better to do than that?! So bets huh, who won?"

"… Breda is closest he figgured that Al wouldn't leave you so we couldn't get you. Havoc thought you'd get out before we planned."

"… and you?"

"… I uh… I thought you wouldn't be able to fight back…"

"why you!"

"I told you now get of you little pain in the ass!"

"… oh no Colonel, I have something better planned now!" Ed replied in a deadly calm voice grinning dangerously "this will be fun"

The next day~

Havoc and Breda walked into the office first only because they were hopeing to see how things had gone last night. They found a paper on the colonels desk and on looking at it found it to be a ransom note made of cut out letters from varous magazeins and papers.

**We have your colonel and the Fullmetal Alchemist hostage**

**Come over to the third warehouse with 1,000,000,000 cens if you want their return.**

**Come un-armed.**

"uh oh" the two men looked at each other they felt like this was some how their fault so the decided to mount a rescue themselves.

The two men soon stood outside the designated warehouse and while Breda looked to be sure that no one was sneeking up on them Havoc opend the door, the saw Mustang tied up and gaged. He looked up and tried to talk, Havoc and Breda both ran in to help him Havoc untied the gag. "look out it's a---" SLAM the door closed the click of a lock was heard "… trap" Mustang finished.

"sir.. where's Ed?"

"you mean the little terroist?"

"that no way to talk to your captor!" they heard Ed shout from outside "look I have to leave on my next mission today, there should be enough food and water for oh about two days, then I'll call Hawkeye to get you out"

"Edward!" Mustang growled "let us out, this game has gone on long enough!"

"really? And how long were you planning on holding _me_?"

"that's different! We wouldn't have hurt you!"

"sure, and would you have told Al where I was?"

"… the lesson was for him too"

"well then you need to learn yours, drugging people is not good Mustang, not good at all"

"Fullmetal!"

"I can't hear you!"

The heard footsteps leaving and all of them banged on the door hopeing to get anyone at this point to come help.

Three hours later~

The three men looked up as the door opend reveling a sulking Edward. Mustang lunged at the boy trying to grab his neck and wring it but was stopped short by a bullet nearly hitting his head.

"Hawkeye, do you know what he did?!" Mustang said ponting at Ed who had backed up slightly when Mustang had charged.

"yes, but he also told me what you three were planning on doing to him, I have already taken care of his punishment and I think you three have hopefuly learned something as well, Sir I am serious I find out any of you try any thing like this again and _I _will lock you up myself, understood."

"… yes" Mustang sighed in defeat followed by Breda and Havoc.

"And do you understand, Edward?" Hawkeye turned to Ed who had been trying to sneek away.

"…Yes ma'am" he muttered "can I go now?"

"I think so, say hello to Alphonse"

"right"

"now you three have work to do"

"uh right" the three other men replied following Hawkeye back to the office.

**review if you want, this is just something that i felt like posting, it may eventualy come down, it really is stupid, so many plaot holes, so little explained, i'm sorry everyone.**


End file.
